The game of cribbage combines use of deck of cards for playing cribbage card hands and earning points according to the rules of cribbage with a simple gameboard formed with at least two rows of pegholes for scoring and tallying points earned from play of cribbage card hands by moving pegs along the respective rows of pegholes. The purpose of the gameboard, however, is simply to tally the points and identify the winner as the first player to complete progress through a row or sequence typically consisting of 121 pegholes. The use of the peghole scoring gameboard does not involve any gaming strategy which is limited in conventional cribbage to the manner of playing the cribbage card hands. The rules of cribbage in playing and scoring the hands are described in the directions and instructions for cribbage published by any of the many manufacturers of cribbage games such as Milton Bradley Company of Springfield, Mass.